My Heart Will Go On
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne is hurt when Niles doesn't share her happiness about her engagement to Donny, until she learns the real reason for his lack of enthusiasm. A continuation/sequel of a section from SamandDianefan10's "Because You're Mine". Taken from a scene in "Visions of Daphne."


_**A/N: This is a sequel/continuation of sorts to one of the short stories from SamandDianefan10's Ipod Challenge "Because You're Mine". The first section in italics is credited to her because I took it directly from her story and went from there. I'm honored to be continuing something from such a wonderful writer! **_

_As he watched the scene in front of him, Niles had only one thought; despair.  
It was all over. Daphne was getting married and he had no one to blame but himself. _

_This was quite possibly the worst day of his life, maybe even worse than his and Maris' separation._

_ With Maris he had seen it coming, even if he had not wanted to admit it to himself. But with this...he could honestly say that he was in for the shock of a lifetime. _

_Niles was even more shocked than Daphne, if that was possible. This was the worst thing that could have happened to him. _

_Not even a glass of sherry could make these feelings go away. He saw his father and Frasier look at him with unmistakable looks of pity, and those just made things worse. _

_Niles took a deep breath. _

_He would get through this. He would not die a broken man. _

_It just seemed like it. _

Woodenly he stood and tried his best to smile. After all, his angel was happy and that's what mattered most, wasn't it?

Who was he kidding? He hated seeing her so blissfully happy with Donny. And he hated himself for thinking such things.

As he watched his father and brother embrace and congratulate the happy couple, Niles wanted to run.

Run as far as he could and never look back.

But when he turned he saw her smiling at him and he knew he had to do something.

"Daphne..."

She was absolutely beaming with joy, a sight that normally would make him happier than he'd ever dreamed but now caused him even further despair.

"Isn't it wonderful, Dr. Crane?"

He felt trapped in her warm embrace as she held him closer than she'd ever held him before. Just hours before he welcomed her touch, and had dreamed of it night after night for as long as he could remember.

But now...

It took all the strength in him to pull out of her arms and even more to ignore the hurt look on her face.

And suddenly the pain was unbearable.

When he finally found the courage to look at her, he found that she was gone... replaced by the man who'd stolen her heart.

Attempting to be cordial, Niles extended his hand. "Congratulations, Donny. I-I hope you'll be very happy together."

"What the hell is that?"

Niles blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"You should be! Is that the way to treat a man you've made the happiest he's ever been?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what-."

"Come here, Pal!" Donny said, pulling Niles into a bear hug.

He tried to laugh, tried to find some humor in the situation but there was none. And he doubted that he would ever find humor in anything ever again.

"This calls for champagne, doesn't it? Um, Niles...come help me in the kitchen will you?"

At his brother's voice he gave a grateful smile.

"Sure, Frasier."

But he should have known that it was he who needed the help and not Frasier.

"Oh Niles... I'm so sorry. I... don't know what to say."

Niles nodded, trying to keep the tears from rising to the surface. He'd been humiliated enough for one evening.

"Frasier, why don't you take the champagne out there? Niles and I will be there in a minute."

Frasier smiled and touched Niles' shoulder. "All right, Dad. Niles, if you need to talk-."

"Oh geez, go on, Frasier!"

When Frasier was gone, he daringly looked at his father, who wore a sympathetic look.

"I'd do anything to fix this for you. You know that, right?"

Niles attempted a smile.

"I know, but it's my own fault. I had so many chances to tell her how I feel but I kept my mouth shut. Until tonight, when I probably should have."

"Niles you can't blame yourself for what you said. It was the right thing to do and that's something I can always count on coming from you."

"Thanks, Dad."

To his horror, Daphne walked into the kitchen, still glowing with happiness. She's never looked more beautiful.

"Well, I'm going to get some of that champagne." Niles said, ready to make a hasty exit.

But her hand on his arm made him stop.

"Wait a minute Dr. Crane. There's something I need to say."

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I need to leave."

"But Dr. Crane..."

"I'll... see you later."

"Well, all right but I just wanted to say-."

"I really don't have time right now. I'm sorry."

The words came out harsher than he intended; the way he often spoke to Maris when she insulted him. But his heart was tearing apart little by little and the anger was slowly rising inside of him. Anger he didn't even know he possessed.

"Dr Crane... wait..."

With an irritated glance he stood in the doorway and looked at her.

"What, Daphne?"

Then she smiled. "Aren't you going to congratulate me? After all, I have you to thank for all of this."

And there it was... the smack in the face that hurt worse than anything he could have imagined.

"No."

She blinked in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Then a nervous laugh. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry Daphne. I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Offer my congratulations. Goodbye."

He didn't need to see her face to know how hurt she was by his words. For if he had, he knew that he couldn't live with himself.

And at that moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go on living at all.

"Niles, are you sure you don't want to talk about this?"

Ignoring his brother, Niles crossed the living room and headed straight for the door.

"I thought we could have a toast." Donny was saying.

"Yes, by all means!" Frasier said. "A toast to the happy couple!"

Niles flinched, fully aware that Donny, his father and brother (and possibly Daphne) were watching him.

"I can't stay." Niles said, risking a nosebleed. "I really need to go. I have work to catch up on."

"Well so do I, but it's not every day that a man gets engaged to the woman of his dreams." Donny replied.

"Niles, wait..."

But Niles was already walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Meanwhile Daphne stood in the kitchen; her eyes filled with tears.

What had just happened?

Dr. Crane was her friend and he'd always said that he wanted nothing more than to see her happy. But he'd never spoken to her quite so harshly before.

"Daphne, _come on_!" Martin was yelling from the living room. "We want to toast the happy couple."

"I'm coming." She replied, quickly brushing away her tears.

"Aw, honey why are you crying?"

She looked at Donny and feigned a smile. "I'm just... so happy and I..."

She looked around, her heart clinching in her chest when she saw no sign of Niles.

"Where's Dr. Crane?"

Donny laughed. "Are you kidding me? He's right over there!"

Daphne followed Donny's gaze to Frasier who wore a look of concern.

"I meant his _brother_, Donny!"

No one said a word, causing Daphne even more pain.

"Dr. Crane? Mr. Crane?"

"Niles is gone." Frasier said flatly.

"Y-you mean he didn't even want to stay for-."

"Let's toast, shall we?" Martin said quickly.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Dad."

In record time, Frasier poured the glasses of champagne.

"So, Dad... do you want to do the toast or shall I?"

"I think I'd like to do it." Donny said.

"Oh... well, all right. By all means."

"Thanks, Fras."

At Frasier's surprised look, Donny chuckled. "It's okay if I call you that, right? I mean, we are practically family now."

"It's... fine, Donny."

"All right. To Daphne... the love of my life and to a woman whom I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with. I love you."

As they raised their glasses and shared in the toast, Daphne smiled and kissed her fiancé.

But when she looked around the room, she was reminded once more that her best friend was not there. And it hurt more than she could imagine.

Unable to hide her tears, she downed the rest of her champagne and quickly excused herself.

In the kitchen she stared at the wall, rubbing her bare arms. And then the tears came one right after another; tears of hurt and sadness.

"Daphne..."

She looked up to find Frasier standing beside her.

"Dr. Crane... I just... I was so overwhelmed with emotion and Donny can't stand it when I get this way so I just..."

"Daphne, I wanted to talk to you about Niles."

She swallowed hard.

"I can't believe he just left like that... without... Well, I hoped he'd be happy for me!" she said, practically yelling the words. "If it were him getting married, I'd be happy for him and I'd go out of my way to congratulate him!"

"Would you?"

She was taken aback by the question.

"What are you saying? Of course I'd be happy for him! Your brother is me friend and-."

"Even if you were in love with him? Or would you find it so difficult to congratulate him that you'd make a hasty exit?"

"W-what? Dr. Crane, don't be ridiculous! I'm not in love with-."

And then she knew.

"Oh my God... are you saying that Niles is..."

When she turned to Frasier, he smiled knowingly.

"My God..."

Slowly the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, like snowflakes landing softly around her.

How could she not have known? All the times he'd come over for no apparent reason. The compliments on her hair, her clothing, her perfume. The way he always smelled her hair...

Her heart was beating so fast from the revelation that she was sure that Frasier could hear it.

"H-how long has he..."

"Six years."

"Wh-what? _Six years_? And you pick _now _to tell me?"

"Well, Daphne I just-."

"You could have mentioned it _before_, you know!" she yelled.

"I wanted to, but I-."

"Oh God..."

"Daphne..."

At that moment, Martin stuck his head in the doorway.

"What's going on in here? Donny's getting restless out there by himself!"

"Dad, we're having a private discussion."

"Does your father know about this too? Or were you planning to spring it on him less than a half hour after I got engaged? Oh, I can't believe you kept this from me all these years!"

"Now, Daphne just calm down!"

"Oh geez, don't tell me you told her!"

"Well Dad, what was I supposed to do? She was all upset because Niles left the way he did and I had to think of something to tell her!"

"Bloody hell, I wish _one _of you had told me before I agreed to marry Donny! I-I mean I love him and all but I'm just not sure if he's the one who..."

She gasped as a vision filled her mind and then vanished all too quickly.

"I-I need to find Dr. Crane."

"But Daphne, what about-."

"Frasier, stay out of it." Martin said. "He couldn't have gone far, Daphne. Most likely he's still in the parking garage downstairs."

"Oh God..."

"Daphne, you can't just leave! Donny will get suspicious!" Martin said. "What am I supposed to say to him?"

"It's all right, Mr. Crane."

Daphne swallowed hard and glanced at the ring on her finger. Then as slowly as possible she slipped it off of her finger.

"Daphne, what are you doing?"

Wordlessly she walked into the living room, feigning a smile.

"There you are!" Donny said a bit too enthusiastically. "I thought you'd gotten lost in there! I was about to come and draw you a map."

Her hand trembled as she clutched the ring with her fingers.

"Donny, we need to talk."

"We sure do. You're gonna have a lot of work to do in the next few months with the wedding planning and all. I'd love to help you but my client load is really-."

"Donny, I can't marry you."

"What?"

"It isn't right."

"What do you mean, _it isn't right_? When I proposed you said-."

"I know what I said. And I meant it at the time, but I think I acted too quickly without thinking it through."

"Oh, well... Honey if it's time you need, we can get married any time you want. It doesn't have to be right away."

"No... I can't marry you...at all. Not when..."

"What are you talking about?"

She took his hand and put the ring into his palm, closing his fingers around it.

"I'm sorry, Donny."

He glanced at the ring and then back at Daphne.

"Boy... You sure know how to break a guy's heart, don't you?"

The words stung so badly that she winced in response, fighting the hot tears that filled her eyes.

"Well... I guess I should get going. Goodbye, Martin... Frasier."

"Bye, Donny."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Daphne alone with the two men; faces she could hardly stand to see.

"I-I've got to find him."

Frasier smiled at his father. "Are you sure, Daphne? I mean, it's probably best to do what your heart tells you and not-"

"Where's your brother?"

Martin shrugged. "My guess is that he's still in the parking garage. It's just speculation of course, but-."

Daphne rushed out of the condo and into the hallway, willing the elevator doors to open. When they didn't open right away, she raced to the stairwell, taking the stairs two at a time until she reached the garage entrance.

After a silent prayer she thrust the door open, overcome with relief when she saw Niles sitting in his car; the door open.

"Niles..."

Her heart beating madly, she walked into the garage and made her way to his car. When she moved closer, she could see the tears in his eyes, which made hers fill as well.

Donny was right. She really did know how to break a man's heart. And Niles had the biggest heart of all.

Careful not to disturb him, she walked slowly, but then panicked when she saw him insert the key into the ignition.

"Dr. Crane..!"

When he didn't answer, she increased her pace until she was next to the driver's side window.

Her hand trembled as she knocked on the glass, and he immediately turned his head in surprise.

"Daphne?"

She smiled through her tears and in one fluid motion he turned off the ignition and got out of the car.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"The man in me vision. I-I couldn't see his face before, but now I know... It was you."

"I... wh-what about Donny?"

"I was wrong to accept his proposal. I don't think he's the right man for me. And maybe I never really loved him at all. "

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"It's _you_ that I love, Dr. Crane. _You're_ me soul mate. The man I was meant to be with. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. If your brother hadn't told me-."

He eyed her suspiciously. "What did Frasier tell you?"

"That you've been in love with me for six years."

He sighed deeply. "Dear God... Daphne I..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I... Well I was with Maris and then when our divorce was final, I wanted so much to tell you but then..."

"I ruined everything."

"No, Daphne... Don't blame yourself."

"But it's true! It is my fault, Dr. Crane! I hurt you-I..."

"Daphne, please... Don't..."

She reached out and touched his smooth cheek. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "I-I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you... Niles... But if you don't want me, I'll completely underst-."

He was kissing her then, gentle, sweet kisses that became even sweeter and more demanding as the seconds passed. His fingertips massaged her neck, her back and her shoulders, tunneling through her hair and she never wanted this wonderful feeling to end.

"I'm so sorry, Niles..."

"I'm sorry, too."

"But..."

"I should have told you how I felt long before now. I was just... Afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and then..."

"Hush now...Don't say anything more" she whispered, kissing him again. "I... I can hardly believe this is happening."

"What should we do now?"

"I-I'm not sure. Donny's probably long gone by now and I'm sure that he's angry with me, but I just couldn't let you leave... Not like this..."

He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, running it through his fingers. "I was afraid I'd lost you forever."

"Never..."

Breathless from their kisses, they held each other, never wanting to let go.

"We should probably get inside." Niles said finally.

Daphne sighed and raised her head from the comfort of his strong chest. "You're right. Come on. I'll make you some tea."

They joined hands and returned to the Elliot Bay Towers, never taking their eyes off of one another as they stepped into the elevator.

The doors opened on the nineteenth floor and Daphne hesitantly opened the door to the condo to find Frasier and Martin smiling at them.

"Hello, Daphne. Niles."

"Frasier, I-."

But Frasier held up his hand. "You don't need to thank me, Niles. It was my pleasure. I just hated seeing you so unhappy. That goes for you too, Daphne."

She smiled and hugged Frasier warmly before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you so much. And I'm sorry for getting so cross with you earlier."

Niles turned to Martin. "Dad, you were right, and I can't thank you enough for everything."

"Aw, I didn't do anything. I said I'd do anything to fix this for you, but it looks like

Daphne took care of that for me. So it's her you should be thanking."

Barely noticing that Frasier and Martin had quietly slipped out of the living room, Niles looked at his angel and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Thank you, my love."

When a tear slid down her cheek, he quickly brushed it away.

"For what?"

"For allowing me to give you my heart."

"Oh Niles... you don't need to thank me. But would you do me a favor?"

"Of course, my angel... anything."

"Kiss me again?

He took her into his arms. "With pleasure."

And as their kisses resumed, she had never been happier. Now her heart would go on, because she had found her one true love.

**THE END**


End file.
